The Childhood of Snape
by Kaira-chan
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chappy 1

Kaira-chan: Hey, this is my ficcy on Snape's Childhood ^-^

Dark Kaira: What is it with you and people's childhoods?

Kaira-chan: I...do not know . 

Pharaoh Yami: . Then can you stop with mine?

Kaira-chan: What are you doing here?

Pharaoh Yami: Musing?

Kaira-chan: Wrong fandom...

Yami: Why are you writing so many non-YGO fic's all the sudden?

Kaira-chan: *Shrugs*

Yami: So whose your character-from-the-show/book-muse going to be?

Fred: Me ^-^ Here, have some of this mate *Gives him some candy*

Yami: Thank ^_^ *Eats it and smiles* *Teeth are green*

Fred, Dark Kaira, Kaira-chan and Pharaoh Yami burst out laughing*

Yami: What? What happened?

Fred: Kaira-chan *Laughs* doesn't own *Laughs* Harry Potter. 

Yami: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy! Can we go out for Tarantula Ice Cream?" Asked a little boy hopefully. 

"Not right now honey," Said his mother, holding her head in her hand. 

"OK Mommy," Said the little boy, his little face falling. She handed him a pouch full of money. "Go get mommy some headache medicine please honey."

"Can I get some Tarantula Ice Cream, or Chocolate Frogs, or Every flavor beans?" He asked hopefully. 

"If there's enough left," She sighed, waving him away. 

"Thank you mommy!" He cried happily as he ran out the door. 

He through the streets, waving to people as he passed. Some of them waved back, but most ignored him. He ran into a store. 

"Hello Mr. Mufagle. Can I have some headache medicine please?" He asked innocently. 

"It's Mudagle. Yeah, that will be 3 Gallons," The man, Mr. Mudagle, said, brining down a bottle of green liquid. 

The little boy looked into his pouch. "Three gallons? Isn't that alittle a lot?" He asked, looking into the bag. Three gallons lay in the bottom of it. 

"Take it our leave it Serveus," Mr. Mudagle growled. 

"OK," He said, handing over the money, then putting the jar in the bottom of the bag. He sighed and looked longingly at the bag before turning around. 

"Wait a minute Serveus," Mr. Mudagle sighed. "What do you want?"

Serveus looked at him. "Nothing. I don't have enough money for anything," Serveus sighed. 

Mr. Mudagle sighed. "You're going to be the end of me kiddo. Pick out something for yourself. It's on the house."

Serveus' eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked, as if it were some sort of joke. Mr. Mudagle smiled and nodded. "Thank you!" Serveus exclaimed. 

A few minutes later, he returned home with the bag in one hand, and a ice cream cone in the other. He licked the ice cream joyful, waving as best he could with the hand holding the bag. Once again, most everyone ignored him, yet he carried on as though they weren't. 

"Mommy! I got you headache medicine," He said happily as he walked through the door, silently slurping up the melting ice cream. 

As he walked in the door, a man stared at him icily. "What do you have there?" The man asked coldly. 

Serveus looked up at him, his innocent eyes betraying a hint of fear. "M-mommy's headache medicine?" He said, holding up the bag. 

"No, in your other hand," The man snapped. 

"Um...Tarantula Ice Cream?" He said uneasily, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

"Did _I _give you permission to have Tarantula Ice Cream?" The man asked, his voice pleasant in a dangerous sort of way, therefore making it not pleasant in the least. 

"M-Mommy said I could have some if I had money left over from her headache medicine..." Serveus said, his voice getting tinier with each word. 

"Oh. Mommy said..." The man began to turn away. "Mommy said..." He turned around viciously and slapped Serveus, making him drop the ice cream, yet the small boy held onto the medicine tightly. 

He looked on in distress as his ice cream fell to the floor, the ice cream hit the ground first. 

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Serveus said, blinking back tears. 

"Sorry? Sorry!? Sorry didn't stop you from going out and getting some damned ice cream without _my _permission, now did it? You could have used that money for something else, something we _need!_" Serveus' father screamed, hitting Serveus again. This time he went plowing into the wall. Serveus held his arm tightly with his other one, yet still held in his tears. 

He sniffed. "But, I got it for free..." He said quietly. As soon as he saw his fathers expression change, he knew he just made things worse. He sunk to the floor and curled up into a ball, in a desperate attempt to make himself smaller. 

He hoped to disappear. 

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TAKE CHARITY FROM STRANGERS?!" His father screamed, and Serveus sensed him pulling back his leg to kick the poor little thing. 

He heard the foot connect with something, but it wasn't him. He opened an eye, and brought the arms that were shielding his head to his side. 

His mom lay in front of him, wincing in pain. "Mommy!" Serveus cried. 

His mother smiled weakly at him. "Go out honey, go have a little bit of fun for a while, OK?" She said, horsily. 

Serveus looked at her, but he had been through the drill too much already to protest. He simply nodded, and ran to the door. As his hand touched the doorknob he turned around to his mother. 

"Be careful, OK?" He asked. When she nodded, he opened the door and ran out of it, careful to close it behind him. Even with the door closed, he could still hear their screams and curses flung around inside. He ran, still not letting his tears fall. If he let them fall, he would be weak. Only weak people cried, and his father didn't like weak people...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Their's chapter one done, finally. 

Dark Kaira: Finally is right. Geez Kaira. 

Kaira-chan: Oh shut up you...*Blinks and laughs*

Dark Kaira: What is it?

Kaira-chan: You're hair!

Dark Kaira: What? What about my hair?

Kaira-chan: You're hair! It's blue! *Bursts out laughing*

Fred: *Also laughing*

Dark Kaira: ...FRED!! *Pulls flower out of hair and her hair turns black again

Fred: *Blinks and stops laughing* Oh crap...*Runs* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


	2. Important Notice!

~~~NOT A CHAPTER OR ANYTHING, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE!~~~  
  
Okay, just so you peoples know, this is NOT Kaira-chan, this is Jeshi-chan. I am on Kaira-chan's account and am putting up these notices to say that..  
  
KAIRA-CHAN IS GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS, SO SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY STORIES OR READ YOUR REVIEWS OR WHATEVER THE HELL ELSE SHE DOES THAT I DON'T...lol  
  
Oh, she also wanted me to say something about her "bastard parents" as she calls them...so uh...let's see..  
  
Okay, so you see, unlike Kaira-chan, I love my parents...actually, I love my mum...I hate my dad's guts, and I'd wish he'd die..but to say something about Kaira-chan's parents...um...let's see...  
  
THEY'RE JUST BEING BIG BIG BIG MEANIES!!  
  
Actually, she was grounded for swearing at her dad...I wouldn't be grounded for swearing at MY dad, my mum would probably give me $5 for it. She'd think it's hilarious...  
  
BUT NOT KAIRA-CHAN'S PARENTS!! They grounded her, so on her behalf, I'll just say, "YOU BIG BIG MEANIES!! 2 WEEKS IS THE WORST GROUNDING TIME EVER!!!"  
  
Thank you people, and Kaira-chan will be back in 2 weeks...hopefully less...^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chappy 2

Kaira-chan: And here is the next chapter. 

Dark Kaira: About damned time. 

Kaira-chan: I'm so sorry!!! Really I am, I had the worst writers block on this story!!

Fred: It's true, she did. 

Kaira-chan: But hey, it may have taken me 3 months to update this...

Fred: But at least she did ^_^

Dark Kaira: Unfortunately. 

Kaira-chan: Oh yeah, HAPPY SAMHAIN!! ((Hallowe'en)). **Runs around giving everyone flowers**

Fred: And Kaira-chan doesn't own Harry Potter! Remember it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


Serveus walked through the streets. He didn't really have any where to go. He didn't have very many friends, most of them stayed away from him, made fun of him. 

And he had no family that lived nearby. He walked along the road, until he came across the park. Beautiful mystical animals roamed in it, and he entered the park. Many kids sat around, playing in the sand, or playing a grounded Quidditch. He sat, and allowed a pixie to play around with his hair. 

  


"Hi," someone said, sitting down beside him. Serveus turned to look at the boy. He had unruly black hair, and emerald green eyes. He seemed very relaxed, and had the face that always seemed to be smiling. 

"Um... hi," Serveus said back quietly. 

"What are you doing here all alone?" The boy asked. 

"Uh..."

"Oh! Right. I need to introduce myself. That's what my mom and dad say at least. I'm James Potter, who are you?" He asked, extending his hand. 

"I'm uh... Serveus Snape," Serveus said, taking James's hand in his own. James shook his hand enthusiastically. 

"I'm meeting a friend here, want to stick around? We could play or something," James smiled. Serveus nodded, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"That would be nice," he said quietly. 

James got up suddenly, and waved to a boy who was their age, and running towards them. 

"Sorry James!" He panted, and Serveus couldn't help but be reminded of a dog. "My parents made me finish supper. "Damn unicorn food," he muttered. [1]. 

James smiled. "Naw, you're not that late Sirus," he said. "This is Serveus, he's going to hang out with us, okay?"

Sirus nodded. "Let's go put a toad in Mrs. Weasly's bloomers!" James ventured. Sirus nodded, and soon Snape found himself following them, as the found a stray toad, and climbed into Mrs. Weasly's yard. 

They ran as fast as they could, when Mrs. Weasly ran out, swinging her broomstick like a mad woman, her fiery red hair in every which way. 

It seemed all too soon when the burning red sun began to hide behind the horizon. James' mother came to seek out her son, and soon he and Sirus were leaving. 

"I'll see you later Serv'" James smiled, taking his mothers hand. 

"Yeah, later," Sirus grinned, and followed James and his mother ((He was spending the night.))

And Serveus was alone again, unsure of what to do or where to go. He wandered around the town, everyone ignoring him, really, until he grew too tired to keep going. 

He knew it should be moderately safe to go home in the morning, but for the night, it was best if he stayed away from there. 

He eventually found the park once again, and curled up under the tree which he had met James under. 

He closed his eyes, and allowed the dark sleep to embrace him. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: There ^_^ All done!!

Dark Kaira: Finally... you wouldn't believe how long it took her to finish this one chapter...

Kaira-chan: A really long time ^_^ hehehehe. 

Fred: A _very _really long time. 

Dark Kaira: .... *Sighs* why must I be surrounded by morons...

Fred: To keep those REVIEWS coming!!! 

  


~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~

Snivellus:

Lol, yes, it is very fun to right ^_^ Yeah, Snape's dad's mean u.u I should kill him off somehow... It wasn't necessarily soon but....

  


Violet Wolf:

Lol, because those in the Harry Potter fandom, won't know what a Yami is ^_^ 

  
  


Yugi-Redwall-Fan:

Lol ^_^ Hope I updated soon enough. I have a writting style?

  


Naruke:

I'm glad you like it ^_^

  


Luty Snape:

Apparently so *Points above*

  


Luty Snape:

*Points above again*

  


Malik's Little Demon's:

Thank you ^_^ Yes, Jeshi-chan is a great friend *Huggles her* Awww, that sux u.u O_O wow... poor you...


End file.
